minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
Virtualibruim
Inspired by Artiopas Date: Unknown “Open up! We know you’re in there!" Mike Hanson struggled to push a large bookshelf in front of the door as multiple voices shouted from the other side. After he was satisfied with the makeshift barricade he scrambled to his desk and grabbed his trusty Glock 17 and pointed it toward a small router near his computer and pulled the trigger. With one loud bang, the voices fell silent. A few seconds later they started up again, something between the lines of, “He’s armed!” and, “pull out your weapons, we're doing this the hard way!" “Shit!” Mike muttered as bullets passed through the mahogany wood of the door and bookshelf. He opened up his laptop and began typing in a jumble of code. A few more bullets blasted through the bookshelf. Before long, its base was broken, and it fell over scattering books all over the carpet. Mike began panicking, he could hear someone picking the lock on the door. Mike took a long wire with a sharpened end stuck it into his arm, he then plugged the other side into the laptop’s keyboard. He then pressed a mysterious button which cannot be found on a regular everyday laptop. The button read: Commence Virtualibruim. Mike’s body was engulfed in a green mist that erupted from nowhere and his body dematerialized. A few mineuts later five men busted down the door and made their way into the room, one of them clumsily tripping over the demolished bookshelf. They ransacked the place in search of Mike. The only important thing they found was a laptop which they took and loaded into a shady black van parked outside the apartment building. Then they drove off into the night. 'Present Day: Wednesday, November 7th, 2018 ' I logged onto a server called GreenCraft.com. A rather strange name for a server but other than that the server was pretty fun. I spawned in the main lobby and was surrounded by portals to minigames. One of the peaks on the server is you get to fly, but that only if you are a VIP, plus there is a barrier so you can’t go anywhere. I joined my friend's party and we went on to Skywars. We were pretty good at the game on got a fair share of wins. We were pretty excited since we were almost to level thirty and at that point, you get a lot of awesome accessories for your avatar. But what we didn’t know, was that our fun times were about to come to an end. Upon being teleported to our island, we noticed something strange. The sky was a dark red color. I looked toward the neighboring islands and other players seemed to be transfixed by the rather eerie sight. We collected the loot from our chests and began building to the center island, thinking it was just some bug in the game or something. Suddenly, I was teleported somewhere. It was a super flat world and it was raining. My attention was caught by a player figure off in the distance. I couldn’t make out his skin or anything, he was just standing there. I began to type. Hello? With no response, I sprinted toward the player and from a closer distance I could gather up some details on his appearance. He looked like a default player though his clothes were different, he had a plain green shirt and black leggings. But my focus was mainly drawn to what was gripped in his right hand. It looked like a handgun of some sort, I wasn’t sure if it was designed to be a specific type. I was abruptly teleported back to the Skywars lobby. I wasn’t sure what had just happened, but I was still freaked out. I spotted my friend wandering about and I ran over to him. Hey, why did you leave the match? I didn’t, something happened. I think I glitched out of the map. You did? How? I don’t know, I was just minding my own business and… Forget it. Let's just try another round. Don’t do anything stupid now. Ha, very funny. We got teleported to our island, the sky was still red, but there was something much scarier now. Blood. A blood-like was covering the islands. Many players began exiting the game in fear. My friend and I were to curious to leave. What the hell is going on? I haven’t the slightest clue. Shall we investigate? I don’t know…this is way too creepy for me to handle. Hey, it's not like we're going to die in real life or anything. Fine, but you better not leave me. Don’t do anything stupid now. Screw you… There were a few players still in the game that wanted to kill us, but we quickly eliminated them. Before long we came across a sign in that read: Revenge is upon you. Uhm, there is someone standing behind us. So? Go eliminate him, I’m trying to take a screenshot of this… This guy is weird, he is just standing there and staring. I turned around to see the same player I saw before. There were black particles glimmering above his head, yet there was no gamer tag. Hey! That’s the player I saw before! Wait, what are you talking about? Hey! That’s the player I saw before! Wait, what are you talking about? The mysterious player held up an item…that gun. He aimed at my friend and before I could warn him a loud band rang throughout the area, a small flame emitted from the barrel of the gun. I looked at my friend’s avatar, blood was spurting out from a gaping hole his forehead. His avatar went completely still before falling on the ground in a heap. In the chat read: Mighty_Pencil was shot by VirtualDataFrame01 What the fuck did you do to him!? To my surprise, the player actually responded. What's the matter? Never seen a pistol before? He slowly walked towards me in a baleful manner. I backed away in response. Where do you think you’re going? I suddenly stopped moving. I began pressing random keys on my keyboard in an attempt to break free of whatever was holding me in place. Pretty soon my avatar was face to face with the menacing player. At that point I was too scared. I clicked the exit button on the screen, but my game wouldn’t close. What is going on!? Why are you doing this!? You wouldn’t understand… I was going to spring out of my chair and run out of my bedroom. But a mysterious force stopped me. I was locked in place just like my avatar. Something appeared on my screen, black and white colors were swirling in a circular motion which seemed to be putting me in a trance of some sort. I wanted to look away, I wanted to get out. My body, it wouldn’t respond. I began panicking. I never felt so scared in my life. I was filled with dread. My eyes began to water dramatically. But something unexpected happened. The swirling hypnotic shape abruptly disappeared to reveal a blue figure with green eyes and black rings around its arm, including long brown hair. It had an enchanted diamond sword and it was repeatedly swinging it at the evil player who was evading the attacks. Argh! Curse these damn AI cops, fuck! He then jumped into the void in escaping. The blue figure put its sword away and walked towards me, I looked up nervously, it was way taller than a regular player. Are you alright? I reluctantly responded to the mysterious being. Yea…I think so. Lets get out of here, it’s not safe. SC0UT12 grabbed my avatar's arm and we were suddenly teleported to the PVP arena. Surprisingly nobody was there. Okay, what the hell is going on? I’ll tell you, but right after that you need to leave the game. This server is being terrorized by a vengeful entity that will kill innocent people to show his enemies what they were in for. What do you mean? There was a society of hackers which wanted to expose the company Mojang, because they did many bad things in the past, though they were cleared up and never reported to the authorities. They invented this machine called Virtualibruim which can turn a lifeforms body into a digital one and transfer them into the internet. At that point you could hack into basically anything. Mojang figured out about this and sent a secret agent known as Mike Hanson to steal the machine, to which he did as was discovered by members of the hacker group at an apartment building. The Virtualilbruim device was actually disguised as a laptop. Anyways, Mike sent information he found about the hacker to Mojang through a router, so he could expose them and get them arrested. Mike then destroyed the router to keep the hackers from taking the information back. But these hackers were evil and were willing to murder anybody who stood in their way. Mike used the Virtualilbruim device to escape into the internet. When the baddies broke into the apartment, they found the Virutalibruim deceive they took it to their van and drove off, only to run straight into a gas station to which a few tanks exploded killing them all and destroying the device. Mike later contacted Mojang through his virtual body telling them everything and how he completed the mission. But Mojang said they weren’t able to free him without the device and they didn’t know how to even make one, and they would honor him for his sacrifice. I think I know where this is going… Yep, Mike was angered, we hacked his way into Minecraft and began using a power he developed, hypnosis, and he would put players in a trans and make them commit suicide. But he could easily be disturbed, and he could only hypnotize one player at a time. So, he made himself a gun and would eliminate every player within the area, leaving one behind so he could drive them insane. Oh man…I think I’m going to be sick… Its best you leave the game, chances are some people already met their fate. Wait, who are you? I am a female clone of a group of artificial intelligence lifeforms known as SC0UTs which were created by Mojang to eliminate any threats in game. We mostly remain hidden and deal with problems from the shadows, but this is the biggest thing we’ve encountered yet. I can help! I can stop Mike! I’m afraid that won’t be necessary. We don’t want any more cuasualties, now do we? What if I distract him through? You know, I play as the bait, and them you come out of hiding and slaughter him! Hmm, that does seem like a reasonable strategy. Sounds like it might work! Let’s try it, but if thing get out of hand and your still in control, leave the game! You got that? You bet! She grabbed my hand and we ended up being teleported to the main lobby of the server. Player’s bloody corpses were strewn across the landscape. All these players…are they…dead? In real life? No, the guns purpose is to kick players from the server to keep them from interfering with a victim’s hypnosis. They can get back on the server, but by the time they do it will be too late for the victim. Damn…how long as he been doing this to innocent people? It has been two years since Mike Hanson trapped himself in the internet. That motherfucker needs to be stopped today! We’ve encountered him many times before, and he always escaped. This time the story will end differently… All of the sudden, I saw to entities off in the distance, I knew who they were. One was Mike and the other was…my friend. He was just standing there, staring at Mike. I knew what was happening. No! Let him go! He didn’t do anything to you! Well, well, well. The two pussy’s that finally decided they wanted to die! How brave! Stand back, I can handle this. You can’t do this alone! You’re right, that’s why I have a plan B. Come out guys! Three portals opened up and up to eleven blue figures resembling SC0UT12’s appearance stepped out from the blue oval gateways. They pulled out their diamond swords and faced Mike. HA! You guys really think you can stop me!? I have a plan B to, you know… Multiple green beams appeared for half a seconed around us, summoning clones of Mike. They slowly made their way toward us. We were outnumbered. Leave the game, NOW! But…what about you? I can’t abandon you! You saved my life earlier! I… We were made to be expendable. Its okay. You still have an important life to live. I was worried and filled with sadness. But I decided the best thing was to exit. But then I heard something. The ground, it was rumbling. I spun around to see multiple server admins and other players, at least an entire army. They were all wearing diamond armor and gripped diamond swords in their hands. Admin LETS STORM THIS SERVER AND TAKE IT BACK! Several players spammed the chat with a bunch of nonsense which I assume were supposed to be war cries. I nodded at SC0UT12 and she nodded back. We then sprinted toward the army of virtual baddies with everybody else following behind. We raced through them with our swords, cutting them to bits. With those who were caught in a VirtualDataFrame’s trans came another player breaking the spell. But there was one detail we forgot: the guns. Hundreds of bullets whizzed past SC0UT12 and I and mowed down our allies. Admin McDonaldsCrew! Take this! A TNT block was placed in my inventory, I wasn’t sure what to do with it, so I simply placed it down on the ground. To my surprise, it set off on its own. I expected it to kill us all as three or four blinding lights erupted from the block. A large purple cylinder appeared and dissolved half of the opposing army before dematerializing. Everybody else went untouched. Woah, how did you make that thing!? Admin What can I say? I just know how to code! I saw my friend crouching and looking around. Whats going on!? Whats happening!? I gave him my sword. Just slice and dice, my friend. Uhm, okay…WAIT, LOOK OUT! I turned around to see a gun pointed to my head. Before I could react, the death screen appeared. I cursed myself and quickly rejoined the server, but instead of spawning in the violent lobby I found myself in the flat world I was teleported to earlier when playing Skywars. And there, was Mike Hanson. There is no escape. We have you cornered. You really think this is the end? You don’t have to do this Mike. Revenge isn’t right. THEY ABANDON ME, AFTER EVERYTHING I DID FOR THEM, THOSE GREEDY HALFWITS! I HAD A FAMILY! AND INSTEAD OF SAVING ME THEY LEFT ME FOR AN ETERNAL SUFFERING AND WENT ABOUT THEIR BUISSNES, PRETENDING I NEVER FUCKING EXISTED. THOSE MOTHERFUCKERS DESERVE TO BURN IN HELL! I JUST WANT TO GO HOME! I unexpectedly felt bad for him. Even though he killed many innocent people, he had a pretty good reason for revenge, but it would still never work out. They couldn’t save you. You were trapped. There was nothing they could do. And when you finally destroy Mojang, what then? You would still be a depressed entity within an unescapable purgatory. It doesn’t matter now…I must finish what I started. I suddenly couldn’t move again. The hypnosis shape appeared again. I honestly felt stupider then ever. The swirling shape made my eyes water. I struggled to move but my body wouldn’t respond. I tired to call out for help, I tired to do anything I could think of. Was the end? Was I really going to fail that easily? I felt my concisions draining. There is nobody to help me, I thought. ARGH! Aah! I snapped back to life to see CreeperTom177 and SC0UT12 were there. Mike was crouching and clutching his arm which was spurting blood ad SC0UT12 was holding a bloody sword. I looked down to see a severed hand on the ground. Admin See, I told you my commands would work! Yes, but you must use them at the right time, you could get hypnotized at any moment! Admin Yea, yea I-oh, McDonaldsCrew, I thought you were gone! I smiled. I would never abandon my comrades. I walked over to Mike and stared down at him. He looked up at me and held up his remaining hand. P-please…join me. This technology. It could save lives. I-it could revive the dead… I don’t trust you. There is no lifeform that has the ability to handle Virtualilbruim. Not even I could remain sane. I lifted up my sword and brought it down on him. The sword went clean through his weak body and he disappeared in a puff of smoke. I slouched in my chair, awestruck by all the events that took place within an hour. I could barely process it. I went back to the main lobby and saw the destruction. Admin We have a lot of cleaning up to do… The rest of the day was happy and fun, because of my heroic acts I was given admin rights and Mojang made SC0UT12 my own personal guide for the many adventures to come. Though there was one thing I wanted to change. Admin You know what? I think I’m going to call you Mia. I beg your pardon? Admin You have been a loyal warrior, you’re not like the others. You’re my friend and I believe you deserve to be addressed as one. Wow, I don’t know what to say. I never felt so loved before… Admin Your very welcome. Everybody give it up for our hero, McDonaldsCrew! That chat was filled with praise for me, I had saved many lives. Peace was restored to Minecraft and all its citizens. It was a good ten seconds before my game crashed due to the extreme lag. I didn’t join back in though, I got up from my chair and walked over to the window and beheld reality’s appearance. Then I frowned. Something wasn’t right. There was still one thing that worried me. The one thing that still keeps me wide awake at night. One single question yet to be answered: Is Mike Hanson really gone? I guess I will have to wait and find out. '-Written by Shrautsticks-' Category:Creepypasta Category:Long Pastas Category:Shrautsticks